New Life, WHAT!
by iJustu
Summary: AU . One day, I never ever thought I would be entering my own favorite world. I mean, I never though I would be entering Katekyo Hitman Reborn's world! As much I want to say to you, but I have one condition. You must know how I died first of all before this all happened to me. . OC Pairings is not decided. Rated T for cuss words and my paranoid self.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not however own KHR

* * *

One day, I never ever thought I would be entering my own favorite world. I mean, I never though I would be entering Katekyo Hitman Reborn's world!

As much I want to say to you, but I have one condition.

_You must know how I died first of all before this all happened to me._

* * *

**_Main's POV_**

_I was young and quiet kind of girl. And yet, I am otaku freak about KHR. You just don't see me a day without reading or even writing about it. No, I do not even own anything of it. Ever. This used to be my purely fictional dream. Until one day._

I was working at the coffee shop, serving some orders to customers. The day was slow and sluggish, even with upbeat music in the shop. There wasn't much of attention to this run-down coffee shop. I mean, who have heard Starish Coffee, ne? Non? Perfect. That proved my point. So whenever I had a long or short breaks between my duties as server, I would work on my fan-fictions that I always seem to never finish except for a few which ended rather happily and badly. Well, today was the day I would never forget ever in my lifetime. Because it just happened to me before I just died.

"Mai, do some sweeps on customers!" one of the waitresses said as I pulls back from my worn down notebook, looking irrated. I moved up then pulled out my pad then goes around, giving out a warm smile to everyone as I made sure everyone's happy as well. _Well I'm not. I just wanna get back to my book,_ was the thought that ran through my mind. Little did I know when I turn around to serve the newcomers when I heard the bell ringing suggesting that someone came into the shop, I was greeted by a site of a group holding up guns and bags in the air. I quickly felt my breath hitched as one of the males looks at me then grins, pointing the gun at me.

_"Hands up in the air and all valuable in the bags now!" _The male ordered as I stared at the male as my face turned passive on reflexes, almost like I was shocked beyond comparison. In reality, the male thought that was it, but for me... I was bored. Sure this would provided me excitement for my stories, but I never thought I would be immune to the threats right now. Well, who can I blame for that? Oh yeah, that right. My dear father. He took me gun ranges a lot when I was little and taught me how to shoot guns and arrows as my mother putted me in martial arts classes as well kendo. Well, damn this. I can't just fake it.

_"Sir. If you don't leave now, the police will arrest you since we already contracted them. Do you think we could give in to you?" _I said sarcastically as I drops my pad and trusty pen, leaning forward as the male was taken back. _There. Time to attack,_ I thought as I leap forward to him, grabbing his wrist holding the gun and shattered it as the customers began to cheer on me as I step behind the male, facing the other intruders as I flips him over my shoulder at them. The gun went off, making the customers dive for the floor as I saunters back a bit, feeling something bleeding out of my left shoulder. I looked down at it then cursed loudly. There was a bullet wound in it! I grits my teeth and moves closer to the group as the male smirked as he was holding the smoking gun. I was beyond peeved, actually livid to the point where I would say this.

_"Are you going to pay for my uniform replacement?"_ I asked darkly as I scared the shit out of the male as I grabs the hot barrel of the gun, burning myself a bit as i took it out of his hand. I lift my right foot and aimed a kick at the man's face, breaking his nose in process as I barely got blood on my shoes. I stood still for few minutes then clicked the gun in my hand to safety zone then falters backward, clutching at my shoulder as I pants silently. I knew that the police would never come since we didn't have any service out here so the shop decided to take me in as a condition to step in when needed like this. I leans against the coffee bar as I applied the pressure to my wounds as the waitress was now coming around to look at my wound with car keys in her hand. The people in the shop began to crowd me as some crowds the intruders, tying them up with neckties and necklaces when available.

However, the medical attention for me was bit too late now.. I looks at my co-worker who was trying to get me up as my pressure on the wound gets weaker and weaker each second as the blood flows freely from my shoulder. It seemed that it hits one of the major arteries in the area of it. I moves my blood-soaked hand and grabs the pen I dropped earlier as the girl began to cry, finally noticing it was too late for me now. She nods as I looks a the papers over me. She knew that I was near to finishing my story that I was working on at the moment. She brought me the notebook and opens it to the page I left off on as I nods softly, becoming paler as the customers began to cry.

_God, why won't they shut up? I could be reborn again._

I looks at the page them smiles softly as one of the people left the shop as they ran to their car and left, speeding off as if to get the officials. I wrote few sentences at the bottom of the papers, the sentences smeared in blood somehow I tilts my head a bit to my left side as my reddish hair hangs off the side a bit. After I finished writing it, I closed my eyes softly as I lets out my last, final departing breath as everyone began to wail around me. You know? Sometimes, it's nice to know that there are people that will cry for me, strangers or not...

* * *

**_"If I were to make a wish, my dear friends, on me dear death bed of mine. I would make a wish to go to the world I want to be reborn in, no matter what the cost is.. So let me go peacefully and hopefully, we can meet again, whether in this world or in another. Just as long you remember me, I will live to my fullest desires with you in my mind. So goodbye... Luche, Reborn, Kawahira."_**

* * *

_That how I died. You just don't see me doing that, hai? Well. My name was Mai and I died in the process of doing my duty of protecting the shop from intruders. Little did I know, the words I left behind would make things go around. Someone managed to ask the author of KHR to make it published as in honor of me and guess what? Anamo agreed then published it without much alternations to it to make it similar to KHR. Did you know that he wrote at the end of it? He wrote as Kawahira saying this. _

**_"As you wish, my dear old friend. We will make it happen. Go now, and remember of us... Mai, rest in peace for we will never forget you, even we die, for you protected us from the ending of the world by turning our pure flames into stones that will never goes out of flames nor hope altogether!"_**

_HAH! Think I'll rest in peace after that? Oh no. No, nonono. Kamisama and God was working with each other that day as they sent down dear angel called Gaberail. Oh, come on? Really? Am I that such of importance? Pfft. I have no need to go into heaven or hell right now. Well, the blonde angel has different ideas to do with my, a poor lost soul that is too stubborn to choose either of them now. _

* * *

**Gaberail's POV**

This woman is stubborn to eons! I never thought that they would agree to grant her own wish! I was rubbing my forehead as my white wings were behind my back as the girl before me was staring at me with haughty red eyes with hint of orange dancing through it. It was no wonder that God liked her immediality when he first created her then sent her to Kamisama to see if he wanted to bless her or not. He did and sent him to Earth, their differences aside for now since they wondered how will she lives. Well they were shocked to see she lived rather an interesting life of learning how to fight and being a otaku. They were surprised to see that she died in her workplace of her own choice and left rather an interesting gift behind in her own universe.

"C'mon, let's go Mai! God wants to see you!" I said as I held out my hands in pleading gesture, seeing that the girl just looks away. Hah. This girl is pushing my limit. I wanted to be nice to her, but since she's not being cooperative right now, well. That just gives me much as a right to take her to her next destination decided by those two foolish eternal beings. I grabs her by her waist the flew at high speed while avoiding some well-aimed punches to my face. Damn this girl is like a snake!

"PUT ME DOWN YOU PERVERT!" She basically shrieked in my ear, making me falter in my flying stride as I winces at the loudness of her voice. Oh yeah, I'm so making them pay me for this with a few centuries vacation. I glared down at her in my arms since I'm carrying her bridal-style as she glares me back, almost like she was rattling her rattler in warning before she 'bites' for real. I took few more pumps of my wings then began to slow down as we reach the place just above the cloud, but rather more lower than God's House. I stopped in front of it, standing as I felt sharp pain on my neck.

"Oh... Get your fangs out of my neck, Mai. That freaking hurts!" I said darkly as she pulls back, grinning happily as she looks at my pissed off look. I just dropped her on one of the fluffy clouds near the temple that they told me to take her to. She landed with a 'oof' then a hiss as she slowly gets up, wiping some blood off of her mouth as I check the bite wound to see that she actually puncture the skin and drew blood. Dammit, this girl is a biter. Let's change my payment from before. I want to have a life on Earth fifteen time over in return for this.

"So where am I?" Mai asks me as I rubs at my wound a bit. She was smirking like a mean bastard when she saw my glaring daggers at her for good reasons. I points toward tot he temple, making a motion for her to go in it as I walks toward to it, pulling out a key. She narrows her eyes as she knew this wasn't God's House then follows me warily as I went up the door. I puts the key in the hole then twist it, opening a portal as I let her see in it.

"Your gift from Kamisama and God altogether. You finally get your wish granted, but you will remember of who you are and everything. You will be born in world you always want to be in after all," I explained the deal as I watches her eyes goes wide, making me blinks. I never knew that the girl would be happy as she hugs me then jumps in, not letting me get a chance to kick her into it.

Ah, well. There goes my only chance for payback for my neck. Crap, now I need to fight Leo to vent off my frustration but first, let's see if 'they' are willing to let me go on vacation..

Little did I know they have another idea for me in plan that involves me going into the world after Mai as well..

* * *

_That's how I managed to be in the world that I always thought is never real.. Well, I hope to get placed in the right timing now.. _

_Hope you could follow me in my own story, in my own life in KHR!_

* * *

**Wao. Well, Lost Sky is being beta'd in process so I'm just waiting for response as I was taken back by OC stories in this.**

**Now, I will tell you this.  
Yes I am ignoring religious relations on purpose. No, I will not correct that. I did it on purpose for a reason, Dammit.**

**Review or Brick this?  
I'll shall await for your responses.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**_ KHR IS NOT MINE TO OWN AND NEVER WILL BE MINE TO OWN!_

* * *

I was flying downward to my new world, head down first as I noticed that I was heading into France area instead of Japan. I narrows my eyes, but decided to see something. I appeared before one of the famous hospital in France, letting me get used to the surrounding as I was placed in the room where the woman is giving birth with tons and tons of curse words. I chuckled, realizing I was about to inherit a family that knew quite of swear words as well learning French. Hell, I know I need to pretend after all as I felt someone beside me. I turns me head to see a familiar person.

Ah crap. It's Shamal. Why is he's here?

I scoffed as I hated the man since he chases skirt, but now he was trying to get the woman to give birth. I leans closer, feeling the tug to the woman as I leans in, humming slightly. I watched the birthing process before me and well. It's seemed painful so frankly, I made up my mind about never going to have kids, ever.

"Je ne pourrai jamais avoir un autre enfant après cette foutue merde putain! Cela est fucking me faire chier! Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas juste putain de sortir de moi en ce moment, les malédictions de l'amour de Dieu!" _(I will never have another child after this fucking damn shit! This is fucking pissing me off! Why can not they just fucking get out of me right now, curses the love of God!)_ the woman screamed at Shamal as he grimaced slightly. Well, that was nice sentence. I'm glad that she taught me quite few of the French at the moment because I was being dragged into the woman's womb. I sighed as I willingly let myself being taken as I look at the male, who was pale as I saw the baby first. It was a boy and he was blue and cold as I cursed slightly. I was supposed to be a twin? Then who is my dear brother? I look over my should as Shamal made one of the nurse to start CPR, though he seemed to think that baby is dead. I growled slightly then leans in, whispering into his ear as I didn't care if he heard me or not.

**"Vous feriez mieux de me délivrer en toute sécurité ou je te tue lentement quand vous dormez, le Dr Shamal." **_(You'd better deliver me safely or I will kill you slowly when you are sleeping, Dr. Shamal.) _ That brought the male's skin to white. Heh, he can hear me in this form? Useful. He yelled at the woman to start pushing, who is already trying to push me out. I get sucked into the womb, only to come out few minutes later to white, harsh lightly as I cried as I managed to get the air into my lungs. I felt the cold, clammy hands shaking as I looks up at the male before my eyes, barely narrowing my eyes at him as he gulps. He saw the narrowing then hands me off to my dear new mother, who was panting as she began to coo at me as she glances slightly toward to the side where Shamal has went to check on the progress.

I know that the boy is dead.

I began to wail as I felt something that connected to me to the dead babe was severed as the mother began to grieve for the loss of her son. Shamal went back to take me and began to do standard procedure as the doctor kept staring at me, trying to understand something. Hell, no. I wont give him the bone of what I am just fucking yet. Oh yeah, put me in the blanket and give me back to my new mother so I can soothe her, freaking pervert! The doctor sighed softly then gave me back to mamman as I looks up at her with soft gentle eyes, brimming as she saw the tears.

"C'est comme si elle était une vieille âme sous la forme d'un enfant! Ma chère fille, je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas garantir que vous souhaitez faire l'expérience une bonne vie .. Vous êtes un salaud, je ne veux plus jamais, et mais j'ai besoin de toi .. Alors, restez avec moi comme je vais vous élever dans l'obscurité de lui .. tant qu'il ne sera pas vous emmener loin de moi, je peux vous promettre que je peux vous donner une vie qui signifie une bonne chose pour vous, moi et ton grand frère "_ ("It is as if she was an old soul in the form of a child! My dear girl, I'm so sorry, I could not guarantee that you wish to experience a good life .. You are a bastard I never want, and yet I need you .. So stay with me as I will raise you up in the darkness of it .. as long as he will not take you away from me, I can promise you that I can give you a life that signifies a good thing for you, me and your older brother ")_ she mutters softly as Shamal nods, knowing her request was lined in it. He began to writing down the documents as he putted a fake name of the father in as I blinks, waving my hands a bit in the air as I yawns slightly.

Damn, why must this body be so easily exhausted?!

"Ici nous allons, mon cher. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour vous protéger votre fille contre lui. Il suffit de nous espérons que l'homme n'a pas entendu que vous étiez une fois enceinte avec un jumeau .._" (Here we go, my dear. This is the best I can do to protect your daughter against him. Just hope that the man did not hear that you were once pregnant with twin ..) _ Shamal said softly as he puts the paper on the side table as my mother frowns, but I was closing my eyes, looking between them as I was solely focused on their conversation.

"Sa putain de femme vient d'avoir seulement un fils aujourd'hui donc il ne saura pas .. Eh bien il ya quelque chose que je pouvais faire .. Mais pouvez-vous faire pour moi?"_ ("His fucking wife just had only a son today so he will not know .. Well there's something I could do .. But can you do it for me?") _She replied with venom in her voice as she gave me over to the nurse who was readying my dear crib as I listens to them, but the words were bit confusing. Just little more then I'll sleep..

"Quel est l'acte?"  
"Je veux que vous envoyez le garçon mort au cours de ce salaud. Dites-lui que je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé lui et j'espère qu'il peut aimer son fils mort aussi!"  
"Une telle demande effrayant, mais je vais m'assurer qu'il reçoit un message de votre part alors. Maintenant, excusez-moi, je suis arrivé à faire des préparatifs pour aller au Japon alors."  
"Savez-vous qui est son père?"  
"C'est Hibari, oui?"  
"Oui."  
"C'est une honte que vous étiez la maîtresse de son. Vous auriez fait un meilleur protecteur de Namimori."  
"J'avais l'habitude de croire que, ainsi, Shamal. Maintenant, je dois me reposer .. Merci d'avoir écouté mon cher demande .."

_("What's the deed?"_  
_"I want you to send the boy who died during this to that bastard. Tell him I never really liked him and I hope he can love his dead son too!"_  
_"Such a terrifying request, but I'll make sure he gets a message from you then. Now excuse me, I got to make preparations to go to Japan then."_  
_"Do you know who his father is?"_  
_"This is Hibari's, yes?"_  
_"Yes."_  
_"It's a shame that you were the mistress of his. You would have made a better protector of Namimori."_  
_"I used to believe that, well, Shamal. Now I have to rest .. Thanks for listening to my dear request ..")_

I lets out a soft sigh, barely shaking my head. Looks like I'm going to be related to Kyoya somehow. Dammit, as much I love to bite him to death, I wanna go to sleep now. I closes my eyes as I fell into the deep hole of darkness, finally embracing my new life. And man, my new mama can curse like hell.

* * *

Google Translate.

Tell me if I make any mistake in French and or Italian translation xD

lol this sucked like hell but I promise you, it will be better. So much better very soon.


End file.
